Fate
by Lady Simantha
Summary: Sometimes Frankenstein wondered if he should curse the fates for interfering in their lives as that was the only way he could have possibly meet Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Then he would consider how his life would be without the noble and thank them instead.
So basically this is an AU where Frankenstein was born after the Previous Lord entered eternal sleep and a lot of the historic events didn't happen or happened very differently so Raizel could still be around to meet his North Star.

* * *

He had wondered why South Korea or rather KSA had hefted out the weightily sum he charged as an independent supernatural expert. It was a guarantee that they didn't call him in just to quiz him on the methods he used to become the best in such a limited field. At least only his orphaned adoptees knew he had raised everyone else who survived this business.

His surroundings were enough explanation for the KSA's desperation. The register had informed them a very dangerous person would be in the vicinity for a fortnight, a union person so off limits. That very dangerous person was now dead along with a sizable number of other union agents. If they don't figure out why in a very limited time frame the union would send an elder to investigate and that was something no country wanted.

The KSA already had the answer they needed the problem was getting proof that the union would believe. How does one convince an enormous kraken of an organization that their dangerous person and other people were taken out by two Clan Leaders? One Clan Leader and a stronger noble actually but Frankenstein didn't know for certain having never run into high level nobles in his three hundred years.

The noble he deemed stronger than a Clan Leader left battle traces that looked like a decorative rose carved on the ground; an impression that was made stronger at this scene. They had arrived quickly enough that the blood hadn't dried. Still, why did a noble that strong bother themselves to kill a union agent who couldn't even deal with the battle couple that had escorted him in this country?

Handing over his notes to the hot headed woman of the duo he spotted a trail. In the previous locations there had been none, why would the noble let his guard down now?

Shacking off the suspicion it could lead to a trap he followed them.

XXX

It had quickly become apparent that this was no trap; traces were left because the noble was bleeding from its soul. A lucky hit landed due to noble arrogance? Given the power differentials the noble may have been more lax. Yet, that didn't seem to fit the nobles traces alone were overwhelming.

The traces concentrated in one spot not far from the populated areas than the trail disappeared. Frowning Frankenstein wondered if the noble whose power looked like crimson rose was from the clan of witches. Still that [teleport] power wouldn't let them go far particularly when injured.

It was possible they had arranged to meet with the other noble they cleared the union base with or used public transport. Possible but not likely; Frankenstein looked around for a place that could attract attention and immediately noticed the mall.

It was late but the mall was open and it had enough customers inside to justify paying the wage loading for employees working this late. A warm lit area where they could blend with the crowd? That was where the noble would be.

XXX

Using the powers he had gained after observing, a human replicating noble ability from a rare false contract. Frankenstein discreetly scanned the area for noble energies while he walked confidently through the mall.

The crowd was just thick enough that he bumped into something knee height before he noticed it. Gazing down at the toddler; what were his parents thinking keeping him out this late? Frankenstein realised he had more urgent thing to worry about than a strong noble who found the motivation to destroy union bases and agents.

The small figure picked itself up and dusted down his clothes without looking at the adult that ran into him. The pout was adorable but when the child turned away Frankenstein worried. Quickly squatting down he called, "Hey I'm sorry for running into you. Are you ok?"

The black haired child turned at his voice and looked at him; Frankenstein was struck by the hidden red of those garnet eyes. The toddler seemed equally startled by Frankenstein's presence but he nodded a sharp affirmative to Frankenstein's question.

"Let's get you back to your parents; do you know where they are?" Frankenstein held out a hand for the child but let it drop when confusion covered the little ones face. Frankenstein was about to repeat his question when the child finally shook his head. So the toddler was lost?

Looking up and around He spotted an information desk, facing the child who seemed intent on staring at him. "Would you come with me?" A nod and an almost smile; Frankenstein stood up then realised he wouldn't be able to hold the toddlers hand; he was too small. Before Frankenstein could reach down and lift the little one. The child grabbed hold of his pant legs instead.

Sending out his extra sense as he walked slowly to the help desk Frankenstein wondered if his original objective was still here. Feeling nothing even when reaching as far as he could Frankenstein pulled back those powers just enough no one could sneak up on him and focused on the more human dilemma.

"Miss I have found an unattended toddler. Would you be able to assist?" Frankenstein gave her a smile small enough that it wouldn't shock her into inactivity and was awarded for his restraint.

"On the second level there is a child care where you can leave him. It is next to that levels information desk it is normally better to have them give the announcement because there have been instances where the parent reached the child care before good Samaritans like you Sir. They can get over protective when it is their child who went missing." She had leaned over the counter to get a look at the toddler as she spoke and now returned her gaze to me. "I will need you number now and I will inform level one you are coming."

It was good they had protocols in place to make sure none of the good Samaritans abandoned the child when they discovered it would be more work. He was going to bring the child there so he resisted the urge to ask her what would happen if he just left the child here and gave her one of his disposable numbers.

The little one followed him in an extremely well behaved manner for all he refused to surrender the grip he had on Frankenstein's pant leg. The child care and information kiosk were really right next door to each other. The grandfather in charge of the information centre recognised them his colleague's description and waved them over.

"Does the kid have a name to announce?"

Frankenstein didn't know; bending down to look at the little one in the eye he rephrased the question. "What is your name?" The child opened his mouth twice before shaking his head. Worried Frankenstein reached out and all but jumped when their skin brushed for the first time. Smiling in a reassuring manner to both the child and the old man who was giving him a suspicious look Frankenstein quickly stood. "It seems he cannot speak."

The old man gave the toddler a good long look then waved them both toward the child care. The announcement when it came gave a very simple but clear description of the lost child.

Frankenstein had other problems.

The toddler was a noble and its aura was so concealed that Frankenstein who had been right next to the little one didn't feel it until their skin brushed. If he had known earlier he wouldn't have brought the child through civilian processes. In a mixed blessing the young noble refused to leave his side when they got to the child care and the staff asked if he could remain. Until closing time which was half an hour away; Frankenstein agreed on the condition he could stay in the cafe next door.

XXX

Now that he had stopped moving in an area with cameras it didn't take long for the KSA duo to catch up. He was considered a very dangerous person himself even if most countries marked him non-hostile.

"What are you doing with a kid?" He gave them a confused smile as if complete unaware of the small noble sitting on his lap sipping water from a lidded cup provided by the child care centre. Not to mention the grandpa mall staff who was looking at him suspiciously while Frankenstein read a complementary newspaper.

"Well if no guardian's turned up I thought it would be wise to keep him." The mall is closing chime interrupted whatever fiery retort Yonsu was going to give. When the staff approached saying they would have the police look into it Seegen intervened before his wife; showed his badge.

The staff member was relieved enough that they didn't have to look after a stubborn toddler that they brought the release papers strait away. Yonsu having been forced to take a moment had clearly realised that while they were considered dangerous they were not highly dangerous and could not take on Frankenstein.

He had already said he would return the child if their guardian came so in the grand scheme of things it was no loss. It still did look like it was sitting well with her; either of them actually but Seegen was better at hiding that.

"So why do you want the kid?" Perhaps not. They were driving to KSA like normal citizens in relative silence when he popped the question. Frankenstein put on an easy smile for him.

"Other than the fact that he has taken a likening to me? It's because this child is a noble." Frankenstein wasn't surprised when his escorts stiffened. "Likely a child of that race with how low his powers are, but given their intensity I would not be surprised if he grew up very strong. It would be best to keep him with someone able to contain such power and discipline the child as he grows. Do you agree?" They didn't answer.

XXX

It had taken an unexpected amount of convincing to get the noble to allow him out of his sight. Only after a tour of the room Frankenstein wanted to be alone in revealing no other exits did the child agree to wait outside the door. It was a relief because Frankenstein really wanted a shower before he donned his sleep ware.

Squizzing most of the excess water out of his hair it occurred to Frankenstein that he didn't know if nobles did sleep. Then again with how reluctant the noble child was to leave him perhaps it didn't matter. Satisfied his long hair wouldn't drip too much he buttoned up the black silk top and opened the bathroom door.

The noble toddler immediately reached out and grasped his pant leg. It was adorable but there were practical matter to consider. "Can you sleep in those clothes?" Frankenstein asked eyeing the black suit with its gold piping that the child adorned.

An affirmative nod, "Is it comfortable?" A short hesitation and a few hesitant looks; the child shook his head. Considering his options Frankenstein with drew the white silk shirt that he hadn't been bothered to wear asleep yesterday; having no company then.

He presented it to the young noble and was please when the child accepted it after a relatively short examination. Which quickly gave was to shock as the nobles current outfit flaked away to reveal a nightgown of masculine cut of the same material.

The child returned his shirt.

Frankenstein was very glad he had been the one to take the child home or to the suit he rented as was the case. That explained how nobles always kept themselves in pristine condition.

XXX

It was actually a surprise the next morning when Yonsu placed a call to his suit informing him that a guardian had arrived for the little noble.

Frankenstein decided to take as long as would be permitted to get himself to the KSA building. Taking the stairs instead of the lift and walking on the foot paths at the same speed as the other pedestrians. It was still less than fifteen minutes before he had arrived with the young noble seated on his hip; dressed again in the outfit of yesterday.

The blond man who claimed to be the little one's guardian didn't radiate the aura Frankenstein was use to in a noble. The Little noble when asked if he knew the name Ragar had expressed an affirmative. Frankenstein managed to enter the interrogation room alone by telling the young one that he would be able to see Frankenstein through the one way mirror.

Like yesterday the skin contact allowed Frankenstein to feel the noble's aura. He asked with the uttermost politeness if Ragar was the clan leader responsible for messing with the union in this country. It seemed he was one of them and while he refused to give the name of the other he did agree to let the union know it was Lukedona's responsibility. It should save KSA from having an Elder descend on them at least.

The problem occurred when it came time to have the little one return to his guardian. The young noble flat out refused to go anywhere without Frankenstein. Ragar didn't even try to convince him otherwise even if everyone else in KSA did. The adult noble wouldn't send his report to the union until he returned to Lukedona and he wasn't going anywhere without the child.

After an hour of failures Ragar asked Frankenstein if he was willing to come to Lukedona. No human had stepped foot there in centuries. Frankenstein accepted the offer how could he not? There was a child involved.

XXX

An old man with white hair and black streaks meet them at the airport and been very shocked when Ragar informed him that the human would be coming as the Noblesse' guest. He had already managed to pry out of Ragar that he hadn't done anything to separate the little one from the human he liked because the little noble's rank was higher.

This noble who actually radiated the aura of his people had Frankenstein wonder just what rank his small charge had. The reaction of Gejutel was too much for this to be a prince or equivalents selfishness.

Frankenstein also discovered that the little one was Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

XXX

Walking around Lukedona was like walking around a historical movie set but people lived here and there were no roads.

XXX

They had been left waiting outside the throne rooms for hours and Frankenstein finally decided to put Raizel down. It was not like the child would wonder away. Franken felt unreasonably attached to the boy.

Eventually a Lady with long black hair done up in an intricate bun stepped out of the room. The mother? Raizel made no move to approach her.

"Lord," a voice called from further inside the room. She sent a serious glance in that direction before returning her gaze to Raizel troubled feelings rippling behind her gaze.

"This is the consequence of my order?" Her voice was soft and if it was not for nobles exceptional hearing Frankenstein doubted anyone could hear it. Raizel gave her one of his sharp affirmative nods.

The Lords gaze turned on Frankenstein, "You are his guest?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Then you are welcome in Lukedona." She turned to face the throne room. "Ragar do you duty as the one who remains to guide." She entered the room and Ragar left a moment later closing the doors behind him.

"Come I will lead you to his mansion." Frankenstein's hand brushed the satellite phone in his pocket before he reached down for Raizel. Following the noble he wondered if he was strong enough to be a match for the clan leader. They kept being rude and it was terrible because it was clearly inadvertent and unintended. Did they know so little about humans here?

Raizel's mansion stunned any such thoughts from Frankenstein's mind. It was large and empty forbidding against the evening sky. His steps slowed to a stop and for the first time Raizel struggled in his grip. Realising he had been clutching the child too tightly he but the boy down.

Raizel ran to the mansion and after a shocked moment Frankenstein gave chase. They passed Ragar who had stopped at the front door and continued up stairs, down halls. Until Raizel reached the single most furnished room they had passed; which wasn't saying much. His small hands reached for the sill on the room's closest window but they could not reach.

Reaching the boy after having slowed down enough to keep up instead of catching him; Frankenstein lifted the toddler onto his hip so they could look out the window. It was hard to believe that the child lived here.

Pulling up a chair so the child could continue window gazing without him; Frankenstein returned to Ragar with questions.

It seemed that he would not be leaving this place for a very long time.

XXX

Years later...

Raizel had grown enough, recovered enough, from his extensive use of power to remember who and what he was. More than the lingering knowledge that had allowed him to respond as a toddler and Frankenstein brought him out of that house to the island he called home. Introduced the noble to all the children he had adopted over the years, the ones who could never be normal.

The child at the shopping mall may be the noble whose power looked like crimson roses but he was just as innocent as his appearance suggested. Sometimes Frankenstein felt their meeting was fate because what else would make the noblesse go about his duty against the direct order from his lord in a country fragile enough that they would be forced to call Frankenstein in?

Sometimes Frankenstein wondered if he should curse the fates for interfering in their lives' as that was the only way he could have possibly meet Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Then he would consider how his life would be without the noble and thank them instead.

* * *

Ahh, so for people confused you have every right to be. This is a oneshot but I kind of just typed out a plot bunny without feeding it first to see if it could grow into anything sane. Basically Rai is small because the current Lord ordered him not to die/follow her father for at least 1000 years and shrinking was the only way to obey. Everything else was added unconsciously and is properly more real for it.

I hope you enjoyed Fate. - Simantha


End file.
